Realidad Mortífaga
by absolutDNX
Summary: ¿Tienen sentimientos los Caballeros de Walpurgis? ¿Sufren los dueños de la muerte? [serie de viñetas a petición sobre los mortífagos]
1. Despero en familia

**N/A: Esta será una colección de viñetas ke, como su título dice, tratará sobre todos y cada uno de los Mortífagos, y, obviamente, de su señor. Aunke no sé realmente si todas van de viñetas, esa sería la idea. Si alguno kiere una viñetita sobre los mortis, sólo necesita postear un review o un PM con su petición, y yo trataré (QUE CONSTE QUE DIJE "TRATARÉ") de contestar a ella. La primera es, obviamente, una ke yo inventé sin ke nadie me pidiese, y espero ke kede como me la imagino. Va dedicada a _De4d lady_, a _Joanne Distte_, que escriben sobre Bella, y a todos los que se las kieran adjudicar.**

**REALIDAD MORTÍFAGA**

**Hoy: _"Despero en familia"_**

Aquel individuo de cabello platinado, escondido tras la armadura metálica, no representaba sus diecisiete años. Encorvado, escondiéndose de la realidad, sus ojos tormentosos centelleaban terror. Y es que, tal como Dumbledore había dicho, matar no era tan fácil como los inocentes creen.

Molestar a San Potter, al pobretón, a la sangre sucia o al tartamudo de Longbottom era fácil, y divertido. Pero matar a Dumbledore era... distinto. Imposible. Y lo fué. Ahora tampoco podría asesinar. Y Severus no podría ayudarle. Cuánto anhelaba tener el apoyo de Potter, la determinación de Longbottom, la valentía ciega de Weasley o el conocimiento de Granger.

Lo más probable es que fuera a propósito. Una prueba a su lealtad. Y él fallaría.

No sabía que el Señor Tenebroso entregara misiones vía lechuza. Pero cuando llegó el sobre verde esmeralda, con la Marca Tenebrosa negra en él, y la letra pequeña y dedicada, no lo dudó un segundo. El problema era que... él no podría matarla. No a ella. Era... su madre...

El individuo de cabello platinado se ocultaba en el poderoso fuerte que era su mente, donde no existía el Lord Oscuro, donde no tenía que asesinar o ser asesinado, donde no lo irían a buscar por no cumplir sus misiones. Pero dentro de su corazón sabía que llegaba el momento de su muerte.

-Ahora a probar la lealtad del joven Nott -dijo Bellatrix Lestrange, lejos de ahí, tomando un sobre de color verde esmeralda, con la Marca negra sobre él, y metiendo una hoja con letra pequeña y dedicada.

-¿Sabes que si el Señor de las Tinieblas se da cuenta de lo que haces te asesinará?

-Sí, Roddie, lo sé. Pero es _tan genial_ la tortura sicológica.

**N/Pp: Y ya terminé. Denle las gracias a la estúpida clase de Historia, donde escribo viñetas de puro aburrimiento. Pronto tendrán más viñetas, pero de otra serie. Al principio ésta viñeta era parte de «Los Siete Pecados Capitales de Slytherin», pero no reflejé nada de lo esperado. Así que se me ocurrió hacer esto, porke poner una viñetita como serie de un capítulo es demasiado caradura. Espero ver reviews!**


	2. No todo está perdido

**N/A: Regalo para Milena... toxic.secrets. Y, como no, es obviamente de su personaje favorito. FELIZ CUMPLE MILE Y KE VENGAN MUCHOS MÁS!!!**

**No todo está perdido...**

En su casa, tirada sobre su cama por casi trece horas, Narcissa Black de Malfoy medía posibilidades. Con el corazón en una mano pensaba en que esta vez su mardio ya no podría alegar dominación ni hechizamiento. Estaba perdido, asi como el apellido Malfoy y todos los que, de mala gana en esos momentos, lo llevaban.

El apellido Malfoy estaba completamente resentido, y no sólo en el mundo mágico de los "buenos"... las hordas del Señor Tenebroso también lo pisoteaban, incluído entre ellos el mismísimo lord Voldemort. No sólo una vez había hecho exclamaciones en contra de Lucius, por su fallo en el Ministerio. Al igual que cuando se había enterado de la destrucción de su diario de la infancia, confiado a Lucius con anterioridad. Increíblemente, Bellatrix, gracias al yerro de Lucius y los demás mortífagos, a la doble cara de Snape, había vuelto a su lugar de honor, sin una mancha blanca en su expediente negro. Fue entonces, cuando Señor de las Tinieblas la llamó, para comunicarle a su hijo, Draco, delante de ella, sobre la misión. Habló palabras típicas para fanatizar a jóvenes, sobre el honor de la sangre, sobre limpiar el nombre familiar, puras patrañas, como había comprendido Narcissa luego de casarse, transformando su convicción en simple elitismo por dinero y posición (o posesión). Pero Draco era un joven apasionado y febril, ansioso por demostrar su valía, limpiar el nombre de su familia, y quitar los ojos rojos y las manos blancas de lord Voldemort sobre los cuellos de su atormentada familia.

Pero Narcissa sabía lo que sucedería: su hijo caería en la batalla. Y ella no podía cumplir los designios de Voldemort, puesto que ella no era ni lo suficientemente hábil, ni lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo. Pero no se preocupaba: su esposo estaba perdido, enjuiciado por todos los casos que, anteriormente, habían sido sobreseídos por el alego de maldición. Su hijo caminaba directamente a las fauces del lobo, pues si lograba su cometido, lo perseguirían hasta el final de sus días. Como las ratas, Narcissa pensaba en dejar el barco Malfoy que se hundía. El problema era como, y entonces llegó la solución: Severus Snape, el único que la había realmente amado. Qué iluso, caería por su propio peso.

No, no todo está perdido...

**N/Pp: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MILENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Las Palabras Mágicas

**N/A: Una viñeta en estilo humor, muy corta y concisa. Podría denominarse como spoiler del 6, aunke no trae nada relevante. Lean y verán, pero advertidos están.**

**You've forgotten the Magic Words...**

En la noche, la niebla sucia se extiende a lo largo del césped salvaje, donde los lobos buscan una comida pobre, que no siempre llega. Una casa pequeña, escondida detrás de una roída y oxidada reja, refleja una luz mortecina.

En el interior, un hombre alto con una nariz aguileña lee un libro viejo y desgastado, con una copa de cristal vacía en las manos. De pronto, un hombre pequeño y encorvado, con una calva sucia e incipiente, una nariz alargada y una mano reluciente de plata, se acerca, tratando de pasar desapercibido. Demás esta decir que no lo logra.

-Wormtail, ven.

El hombre pequeño, asustado, se acerca al sillón, mirando el piso con expresión aterrada.

-¿Sí?

-Tráeme más whisky de fuego, o vino de elfo. Estan en la despensa; no te demores.

Wormtail, insuflándose con un valor inexistente, dijo mordaz:

-Te faltó la palabra mágica...

-Tienes razón. _Imperio!_

**N/Pp: Have a Nice Day!**


End file.
